The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of the Redglobe variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,787 expired) and the Princess variety (non-patented) performed in May 2001. The seeds were subsequently germinated and the resulting plants were planted in the field in April 2002. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in August 2003 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2003. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2004 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least three generations of asexual reproduction. Further, the variety was asexually reproduced at a research facility near Delano, Kern County, Calif.